Resident Evil: Outbreak
by Alsojames
Summary: What happens when ordinary civillians become trapped in a zombie apocalypse?    WARNING: Blood, gore, intense violence, strong language
1. Prologue

Prologue: Mistake

The harsh halogen lights of the lab pulsated faintly, as a sole scientist carried his equipment over to his meticulously arranged setup.

_This is it, _he thought. _This is the last experiment. Finally, I get to fix what happened._

_Eliza..._

Dr. Blake Steel was a scientific genius, graduating from high school at the age of 16. Now 24 years old, he had pioneered a vast array of biological defences for the Umbrella Security Service or USS for short. However, his life hardly reflected such an intellect. He had lost his fiancée in the crossfire of a gang fight.

He had proposed only one hour ago.

_Spiritual resuscitation, _Blake thought to himself. _Is it even possible? I guess I'll have to find out, won't I? _This project was originally meant to revive fallen soldiers, healing them to the point they had nearly no injuries whatsoever. Yet, Blake had another thing in mind: bringing back his beloved from the grave.

A quick, sharp fizzling noise, and a block of silvery metal lay on his desk. Picking it up with a pair of tongs, he rushed it over to the airtight chamber. _No point in reviving someone who's alive and well, now is there? _he chuckled to himself. The block was loaded into the chamber, which consisted of a hollowed-out MRI machine reprogrammed to execute the project at hand. Of course, bringing back the dead would require one hell of a lot of power. The machine was directly connected to a self-made nuclear reactor in the same room. Beside it was a large wooden box with an inscription on it.

_Here lies Eliza Fitzpatrick._

_1989-2010_

He picked up the casket, an inexplicably delighted expression on his face. Loading it into the machine, he rushed to his computer, typing in a series of commands. A solitary red light lit up on the machine, and a soft whirring noise ensued. The smile on Blake's face grew wider with each passing second. Suddenly, the machine stooped abruptly, with a sound like crackling wood coming from inside. Alarmed, Blake stumbled into his protective gear and rushed over to the machine. On the glass, there was something that stopped his heart:

_The words "Why, Blake?" were written in blood._

Then the glass shattered.

Blake stumbled back, his eyes wide open in terror. _What the hell is going on here? What went wrong? Is Eliza okay? _Thoughts and questions went racing through his mind. But, from inside, Blake saw something he had never expected to see, never expected to happen, was never meant to see the light of day.

"No...no, no, no, oh please, God, no," Blake stuttered, tears coming to his eyes. "This...THIS ISN'T ELIZA!"

Surely it wasn't Eliza, yet in its own way, it was. It had the same DNA code as Eliza, at the very least. There was just one major problem: she had become the first of zombie-kind.

_It's going to eat me, _Blake thought between choking sobs. _My Eliza's going to kill me. _However, instead of going for him, the zombie plodded over to the back of the reviving machine. Its clawed hand rose slowly, and then stopped right above the wires connecting it to the nuclear reactor. The zombie's head turned slowly, revealing empty eye sockets, and a toothless smile. It was impossible to tell if it was sincere, or a sneer of evil.

The hand swooped down, cutting the wires. Of course, a power failure like that would damage the reactor to some extent. To top it off, the power surge created by the zombification made a long hairline fracture in the casing. The power failures created an outburst of kinetic energy, making the resulting thermal energy make contact with the nuclear fission core. To make matters worse, this power source was connected to the company grid, thus making any problems in the system determinant of other factors in the rest of the system.

Only one word can describe the resulting reaction: Boom.


	2. Chapter 1

There was something about this particular night that made Jake uneasy. It was not the heavy rain, nor the fact that it was almost twelve AM and he had just finished watching a zombie movie with all the lights out. No, this particular something was beyond Jake's train of thought.

This might have been because of his screaming friends next door in the hotel. He could only pick up small bits and pieces of the conversation, but he was able to piece together what was going on. Aravind was making a joke about Stanley's sexual orientation, Hillary was chuckling humourlessly and Stanley was taking the whole thing in with good humour.

Jake stood up, zipped up his pants, and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He had the face of an average, eighteen-year-old college student of his ethnicity: fair skin with long hair and zits that dotted his forehead. What was unusual, however, were his eyes. Green-blue spheres situated in his eye sockets that many women found strangely attractive. When he was done staring at himself, Jake left the washroom.

If laughter had a color, Jake, and his other friends, would be blind as bats. Even though there were only three people in the room, their talking was almost completely drowned out by their guffaws.

Hillary waved to Jake as he entered the room. Stanley and Aravind turned to look.

"Oh, hi," said Stanley.

"Yo," said Aravind.

Jake waved to both of them and sat down.

"What were you talking about?" He asked.

"Stanley's come out of the closet," responded Hillary. Stanley sighed.

So they sat down and they talked about horror movies and comedy movies. About comic books, and cute guys (and girls) and video games.

Then there was a loud boom, and the room was deadly silent. At first, the quartet in the hotel thought that it was just another thunder crash, but it was deafeningly loud for thunder.

Jake walked to the window. He saw fire in the distance.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, "It took out a tree!"

Almost instantly, Hillary was at his side, looking out the window.

"Hey, that's over where the Umbrella facility was," Hillary said.

Aravind looked out the window.

"We should see if anyone's hurt."

Around fifteen minutes later, Jake concluded that no one had been hurt, but it was no tree that had fallen over.

The massive, G-Class generator that powered the Umbrella Research Facility had exploded, creating a giant crater and a large hole in the wall.

Nobody had said a word in the time that they had been there.

"Holy shit," whispered Hillary, finally breaking the silence. "I hope no one was hurt."

There were footsteps approaching. Jake spun around, and saw a young girl rushing toward them. As she came closer, Jake noticed that it was Susan, a classmate of Hillary's. She had large, dark circles under her eyes, a sign of studying for far too long, and her smile showed pointed canines.

"Hey, guys, did you see the explosion?" she asked.

Aravind responded, "No, we just got here."

Susan was panting. She had obviously run to the scene as soon as she heard the explosion.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, visibly exhausted.

Stanley turned to look at the indent in the ground that was formerly the Umbrella Corporation's generator.

"They probably overtaxed it, causing it to overheat." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we see if anyone's hurt?" asked Susan again.

Jake said, "I think so."

"Could we get something to eat first? I'm hungry."

Jake glared at her.

There was a payphone nearby, so the group used it. Not long after, a truck pulled up. The letters 'USS' was printed on the doors.

"That was fast," muttered Jake.

Two armed men walked out. They wore military-style combat vests and gas masks. They also carried what looked like submachine guns.

"Don't move!" said one, approaching. "Put your hands in the air where I can see 'em!" They did as they were told.

Jake looked at the approaching soldier, then at the second one, who was now coming closer.

"I want each one of you to come up, one at a time, for a quick B.A.T."

Hillary raised her eyebrows. "B.A.T.?"

Even with the gas masks on, Jake knew that they were rolling their eyes. "Biological Agent Test. Basically, we need to make sure that you guys are free of any pathogens." He pointed at Susan. "You first."

While Susan went to be tested, Jake, Aravind and Hillary were placed behind a car and guarded by one of the guards. All attempts at conversation were met with a quiet grunt.

Jake sat and twiddled his thumbs, Aravind and Stanley played rock, paper, scissors and Hillary fell asleep. Eventually, Jake followed suit.

He dreamed of a girl he met not long ago at a wedding. She was an attractive girl, taller but attractive nonetheless.

Suddenly, he was awoken by a scream. It was one of the USS soldiers. The other soldier, who had also apparently fallen asleep, woke up and drew his gun.

"Stay right here!" he said, and ran to the scene. Soon after, he screamed, too.

Jake slowly rose to his feet and peered around the car. Susan stood before him with a big grin on her face.

"I said I was hungry," she said softly.

It was only then that Jake noticed that her mouth was covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelation

"Now what the hell-" Jake started, before his eyes opened in horror.

Two bodies – the policemen's – lay on the ground, with pieces bitten out of their necks like an unfinished apple.

"Damn, she _was _hungry," Stanley said, scrambling to his feet beside Jake.

"Yeah, as if I didn't know that. This needs some serious explaining," Jake said in a seemingly nonchalant tone. However, anyone could see the genuine concern and shock in his blue-green eyes, now clouded with an ominous gray shade.

"Oh Jaaaaakeyyyyyy, you're neeeeeext," Susan drawled, her head turning slowly to the side. What Jake saw next nearly made him puke in utter horror.

Her eyes had half-rotted away, leaving only chunks of eyeball matter in the sockets. The bridge of her nose and her jaw line seemed to have collapsed, leaving her face even more of a mess. What was most noticeable, however, was the gradual rotting and diseased colouring of her skin, spreading continually as they stared.

Jake fell to his knees, his hands over his mouth. "Susan...holy _shit_, what happened?"

By this time, Hillary and Aravind had already picked themselves up and had seen the spectacle. Hillary raised a shaking hand.

"There's only one way to describe this..." she said, before turning around quickly, her eyes tightly shut and her breathing shallow and quick.

"She's a zombie," Aravind said, devoid of emotion.

"A what? You expect me to believe that ?" Jake retorted, a hint of anger rising quickly in his voice.

"Are you paying attention? She's craving human flesh, man. And is there any way you can explain her little 'risky makeover'?" Aravind shot back again, in a harsh tone that silenced Jake.

"Eeeenough taaaalk. I waaaannaaaa eeeat youuu, Jaaake," Susan drawled again, now posing a limp, yet unmistakable attack pose.

This was all they needed. Stanley managed to salvage the USS operatives' MP5s. Hillary scrambled for cover, being unarmed. Aravind then proceeded to pull out a taser.

Stanley gave Aravind a glare. "I thought you said you wouldn't use that thing anymore."

"Yeah, well, I'm entitled to lie every once in a while," Aravind responded, with a shrug and a smirk.

"GUYS!" Jake bellowed, in a commanding voice.

All was silent, save the panting of the zombie, who had stopped her attack due to curiosity about their internal dispute.

In a swift, fluid motion, Aravind charged forward, his taser flashing for a brief instant before making contact between Susan's eyes and out the back of her skull.

At this scene, Jake could no longer stay conscious, and fainted.

The jolt of electricity from the taser made Susan's body jerk around violently for several seconds, before becoming limp.

Walking over to James, he stooped down and whispered, "I'll apologize to you properly later." Standing up again, he left towards the hotel.

Stanley hoisted James onto his back, while Hillary stormed after Aravind, screaming a blue streak of swear words, and "What the bloody _hell_ did you do that for?"

They'd gone back to their rooms after many a different situation, but nothing could top the events of this terrible night.


End file.
